


After the argument

by MissCath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Het, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Sexy height differences, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hobbit AU, it takes place after some time from BoFA, Kili didn't die and he married Tauriel. They have a baby. Unfortunately, not everything in the marriage is like we want. There must be an argument too. And what after that? Warnings: sex scene and vulgar language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the argument

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Po kłótni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753503) by [MissCath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath). 



> If someone would ask: this is only a little fragment of The Hobbit AU, which I created with Ann (she is not on AO3 yet but I say hello to her ^^). Kili and Tauriel are married couple, their son's name is Thrain. According to some RPG forums it's not said that elf and dwarf cannot have offspring. And it's more interesting then. It was my first fic right here, and I can say to justify myself that I wrote it in the train. Sorry for poor grammar, English is not my first language. Still enjoy it.

After the fierce argument and fast reconciliation Tauriel and Kili were lying in the bed, cuddling close to each other. Right then they both set that even if this day they didn't have any power to anything more, then next evening they would make love. They both couldn't wait that evening, especially they were so faster and taking care about their little boy. Thrain was requied of the great care, though he could sleep all night without any problem. So that was why in the morning, when only Tauriel had taken him to change his diaper and feed, Kili took the cradle to the other room next to their bedroom. The elf, seeing it, smiled wide.

She was somewhat tired with new situation, which was the motherhood, though she seemed to be more beautiful to her husband. Curved hips and bigger breasts after the labour made that the dwarf thought that his wife was even more wonderful than earlier. Tauriel was holding little Thrain on her arms, swinging together with him. Kili smiled to her and she gave the smile back, the smile, which seemed to him very seductive. They both were all day very tender to each other. When the elf was preparing the dinner, her husband as if by chance stroked gently her butt. He just couldn't wait for that evening, so like her. He was looking at her breats, when she was feeding their son and he couldn't wait for them to be only his. Eventually, at the evening but earlier than usually, Tauriel had taken a bath and put Thrain to sleep. When she was ready, she went to the bedroom, so Kili could take a bath and went to her. This evening she wasn't worried about her son, she knew that he would be sleeping well. She wanted to be only to her husband. She sprinkled her body with perfume, let down her hair and wore thin nightdress. She sat down on the bed and waited for her husband. Finally Kili came to the bedroom, bathed and fresh. Smiling, he had closed the door of the bedroom and at once he jumped on their shared, double bed. Tauriel, who was smiling too, reached her arms to him and Kili kissed her so hard. He kissed her in the way, he hadn't done for such a long time. He was stroking gently her pointed ears and smiling. After few kisses, seeing blushed cheeks of his wife, he said: 

"You just can't wait, don't you?", he was kissing her neck. "Take off this shirt", he was playing with her strap. "I want you all...", he whispered it to her ear, so she sighed and felt that the shiver passed through her body. At the end she took off the nightdress with one move. She was beautiful, naked and only his. Kili, murmuring, stroked his wife on her sides. She smiled, was delighted and heated. Seeing that, Kili tickled her a little, so she giggled so lovely, in the way he loved. 

"Hmm…", he stroked her neck by his hand, and he finally started to kiss her breasts. He didn't want to squeeze them, though, because he knew that they could be sore. "May I...?", he asked, licking gently her nipple. Maybe it was something not allowed, not to say - filthy but he wanted to taste her milk, since their son was born. His wife answered, smiling: 

"Thrain is a little starveling, so I don't know, if there is something. But please, be gentle..."

"Of course."

Kili sucked gently her nipple and she sighed. She had experienced that for such a long time. The baby sucked her so hard, so it wasn't the same, like caresses from her husband. 

"Mmm…", Kili, sucking once one nipple and once the second one, finally felt the drop of her milk on his tongue. It was so sweet, different than goat milk, which he liked. 

When he was stroking her hips, he felt that his member became ready to some action. Finally. Finally not because his wife massaged him but because he wanted some nice moments with her. Without thinking, he took off his shirt and pants. Tauriel instinctively spread her legs. Kili didn't have to wait so long, because she wanted it as much, as him. So they didn't waste the time. 

"Can you see, what have you done to me, beautiful elf lady?", he asked teasingly, stimulating her womanhood with his member.  
"Oh…", she sighed and giggled softly. At least it was very pleasurable.

The dwarf sat down cosily. 

"Jump in", he said to his wife.

He didn't have to invite her long. Tauriel sat astride, impaling on him. It was their favourite position. Kili nestled his nose in her breasts and started to move, holding her hips. The elf moved in his rhytm, moaning loudly. She was holding hard his hair and pulling it, and it made him more horny. Finally he lied down with her in the way she was lying on her back. 

This evening he wanted her so much, like never before. And she liked it very, very much. At least she loved him. She wanted him so much. She was moaning louder and louder, sighing and saying from time to time his name with a broken voice. But she wanted that moment to last as long as possible. Suddenly, the dwarf stopped, stood up and grabbed her hips, pulling her hard to him. Tauriel moaned even louder, feeling that glans of his member teased this place, which was giving her incredible pleasure.Kili, heated, first started to mutter something in Dwarvish, and then he said to her in this language: 

"You like, when my cock is deep in you, don't you, hot elf lass?"

He used the fact that she didn't understand his language but it made her even more horny and gave her lot of shivers. She moved her hips harder but her husband was holding her even more harder. 

In a moment Kili changed the position again. He came out from her all and he lied her on the side. He lied behind her on the side too and took her leg hard, coming in her again. 

He moved so hard and cursed in his language, panting because of the pleasure he experienced. He had reached her womanhood with his hand, and then he put in his fingers to his mouth. He said in Dwarvish, delighted:

"Mmm… You're so wet. And so sweet and hot. You like it so much?", he licked his fingers. He had reached again, gently teasing her clitoris with a finger and gave her to taste. The elf licked his fingers, feeling her own taste. Even more horny Kili grabbed his wife's hip and turned with her to come in from the behind.

"Your ass up, my wife", he was saying dirty things in his language again and grabbed her hips, while he was standing. He loved this position, because it made him feeling so manly. He spanked her a little and he started to move again. 

While Tauriel didn't expect it from her husband. After so many weeks of fast she missed something spontaneous and very, very pleasurable. She felt so wanted by her husband and she wanted this moment to last as long as possible. But she felt that the pleasure was slowly getting closer. 

"Oh!", she bent her back in the arch, and Kili liked so much, murmured and sliding his member deeply.

But he wanted to give his wife the biggest pleasure, so he had come out from her for a moment and licked her heated and wet womanhood with his tongue. Tauriel felt that she couldn't help it. She moaned his name loudly. The dwarf came in her again and after one but strong move his wife came. She came very, very hard and made his member not able to endure. Such a hard spasm, such heat and such narrowness... That was what he liked. He had come out from her, fell next to her and tried to gasp for breath. Tauriel closed her eyes, lying on her belly and resting. She didn't experience such a wonderful orgasm for a long time. She turned on her side and after the moment she felt that her husband was grabbing her in the waist and embrancing her hard.

"My…", he was stroking her belly.

Tauriel, giggled softly, delighted.

"Yes, yours... So tired. You tired me out, husband."

"I know it, my lady", he smiled and closed his eyes, kissing her arm. "But I wanted it so much."

"I love you, Kili."

"I love you too."

And soon after that, both tired, fell asleep, cuddling to each other. It could be said that they made it up fully after their last argument.


End file.
